


Friendly Advice

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire catches up to Silverbolt with advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



"May I give you advice?"

Silverbolt looked at Skyfire, nodding briskly, his fields radiating immense trust and welcome. "Of course! Did I fly poorly, or was I missing something in the fight?"

Skyfire smiled gently as he sat down. "You fought well. I was only going to mention a small thing, to try and save you trouble in the future."

Silverbolt concentrated, waiting to commit the next words to memory.

"Don't flare your flaps so much at them. It is a signal for a Seeker to chase you... as a potential mate." Skyfire's voice was quiet, as if he was slightly embarrassed, and Silverbolt's faceplates heated as he got the edge of personal experience in those words.


End file.
